


MR.&MRS BLACK

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	MR.&MRS BLACK

&*&

“红色标志，S级档案，是个危险人物。”

哈利翻来覆去地看着手里的那张纸：“年龄，四十岁上下，有十二年的国外雇佣兵经验。身高超过六英尺五寸，擅长使用所有重型武器。”

“苏格兰场暖心提示，如果见到他，先不要和他交流。据说他很会骗女人和你这样的男孩。先一枪爆了他的头，接下来你们大可以坐下来有话好好说。”

罗恩将一杯热可可放在哈利面前的茶桌上，他的朋友没有被热饮的香味吸引过去。他皱了皱鼻子，将视线从面前的资料上挪开，看向罗恩的眼睛。

“你们甚至调查了他还是不是处男，从上次偷来的体检报告上来看，毫无疑问。”哈利缓缓说道，“然而，却不能给我提供一张他的正面照片？”

“对我们这种人来说，正面照片比是不是处子更隐私。”罗恩耸了耸肩膀，说道：“但是根据他的任务记录来看，我们可以确定他起码长得不丑。上次刺杀那个老女人的时候他可是亲自上阵，而且还被保镖放进去了。”

“好极了，真有参考价值啊。”哈利头疼地说，他将资料纸按在桌上：“能被丽塔·斯基特认为长得不丑的男人，全俄亥俄州可能也就找到三个半吧，而且还是因为其中一个已经一百五十岁了。我还真想见见剩下的两个人。帮我把时间预约在一星期后动手吧，赫敏。”

他朝坐在书堆上正在打字的女孩叫了一声。

“要是你非要以胡子长度定年龄的话，我对你猜想的邓布利多年龄毫无意见。时间已经预约好了，三天后你习惯用的武器会出库送到你家，”一阵敲打键盘的噼啪声过后，系统发出了‘滴’的一声提示音，预示着预约开启。“不过说到英俊的男人，哈利，你和你最近的那个结婚对象怎么样了？”赫敏敲下最后一个回车键，转过头，饶有兴趣地挑眉看着哈利，

哈利端起热可可，不可置否地耸肩。自从两个月前他和一个圈子外的男人因为一夜情而冲动结婚以后，他的这件绯闻已经成了凤凰社里的一个笑话。但是即使他们背地里嘲笑他，和他共事的那些人不约而同，心照不宣的，他们从不叫哈利的结婚对象为‘他的丈夫’——就连哈利自己也不允许。因为布莱克并不算这个圈子里的人，最好不要让他们以为他和他的关系有那么亲密。

“我倒觉得，还不错。”哈利说，“西里斯不是个完美情人，虽然现在看看，他生活上毛病不少，但是和他在一起让我觉得很自在。最重要的是，他的工作时间让我感到很舒服。我可不想回去一边洗澡还要一边绞尽脑汁的编造谎言。”

“他是做什么的来着，修车的？”罗恩问。“有什么特别不能容忍的吗？比如昨晚赫敏因为我弄坏了烤箱和我吵了半个晚上。”在哈利提起之前，他从来都没把那个人放在心上。对他来说，西里斯·布莱克的存在，貌似更像是他的好友给自己找了个合法的夜夜情对象。

“是，他有一家自己的修理工厂。我们家里的地下车库比庭院还大，我知道他有好几辆豪车。西里斯不缺钱，做这个或许只是他的爱好吧。”哈利回答道，“但是他的确缺乏照顾自己的能力。”

“或许？”赫敏警惕地捕捉到他语言中的迟疑，“你已经和他结婚两个月了，难道不了解他的全部背景，哈利？”

“别这么双标啊，赫敏。他的结婚对象也不知道哈利是个已经杀了八百多人的紧急任务‘救世主’嘛。”罗恩抱怨道。“夫妻间总要留点新鲜感才能长久，你看看我们现在？”

被罗恩忽然叫到的外号让哈利差点呛了一下。新鲜感，想到这个词一下子就把昨天晚上西里斯伏在他身上时那些活色生香的画面带回了他的脑海里。西里斯在床上的时候最喜欢对他说这个词。而且他身体力行地，为了不让哈利觉得无聊，几乎每晚都会给他一些很有‘新鲜感’的小惊喜。

哈利觉得自己有些坐不下去了。他看了一眼时间，下午五点。通常再过三个小时左右西里斯就要回家吃饭。于是他终于坐直身子，说出了自己来今天这场小聚的真实目的：“罗恩，赫敏。”

正在斗嘴的两个人转过头来，屏住呼吸听哈利接下来的话。

“西里斯觉得，下个月我最好能把我的朋友们带到我们家里来开一场聚会。”哈利清了清喉咙，尽可能清楚地解释道：“因为我之前对他撒了谎。他觉得我的社会关系太简单，并且想带我去看心理医生，所以我得证明给他看，我经常和人接触，我的确有朋友，而且，不少。”

罗恩很赞同：“你说的是坐在这里的还是长眠地下的？我得承认，两样都不少。”

“罗恩，”赫敏打断了他的话，她转过头来看着哈利：“但是这会带来新的问题，”她不太确定地说：“如果他知道你有很多亲朋好友，但是你却从来没让他们见过面的话……”

“我就知道，我知道，什么都瞒不过你，赫敏。”哈利无奈地举手投降，他继续说道：“没错，如果仅仅是为了让他相信我没有自闭症的话，几张照片就能解释了。但是最近我和西里斯吵架了。原因就像你说的那样，他觉得自己并没有融入我的生活，因为我的朋友他居然一个也不认识。所以，你们得出场。告诉他我对他是认真的，不仅是玩玩而已。”

“他还想怎么融入你的生活？他都和你水乳交融了，再进一步，那是想做金主还是被害人？”罗恩恰到好处地插嘴道，另外两个人同时对他怒目而视。

“那好吧，”赫敏说道，“除了我们你还邀请了谁？你打算把你的整个社交圈都展示给你的‘丈夫’，”她加重语气，这回赫敏倒是愿意用这个词了，“仅仅是两个朋友还不够吧？”

“我还邀请了科林，卢娜，塞德里克，芙蓉，比尔，弗雷德和乔治，如果金斯莱和穆迪愿意应邀参加的话，我也会很高兴。”哈利一个个数着那些让赫敏和罗恩张大了嘴的名字，说道：“芙蓉和比尔在度蜜月，我本来没打算把她一起叫上的。”

两个人都被哈利在想要证明自己不是自闭症的决心下而列出来的邀请清单震惊了。片刻后，罗恩才回过神来，他喃喃道：“你没邀请邓布利多吗？那可是你的恩师。”

“我给他发了邮件，但是邓布利多没回，我听说他最近在德国有事要办。梅林保佑，他们可别让那个一百五十岁的老头穿着夜行衣亲自动手劫狱成功。”哈利平静地回答道。

“那真是好极了。”赫敏看着两个年轻男人，缓缓说道，“即使不算上穆迪和金斯莱，我也敢保证，这将会是既一百五十年前他们刺杀林肯后，我见过的最豪华杀手阵容。”她顿了顿，“而且在一个私人聚会上。当然，哈利，我们是一定会……”

“我们一定会准时出场的，”罗恩龇牙笑道，他从赫敏手里接过电脑打印出来的，还温热着的资料清单，将它卷起来插进哈利胸前的口袋里，然后轻轻地拍了拍他最好朋友的胸口，轻声念出上面的名字。

“哈利·布莱克先生。”

&*&

当哈利回到家时，还不到晚上七点。他没有着急回到他的秘密基地，而是先将车开进车库里。因为一个月后的那场‘家庭’聚会，赫敏坚持要他带上热武器防身。并且不顾哈利的反对，在他的后备箱里塞了满满一箱子的勃朗宁，伯莱塔，柯尔特，格洛克……

他想起来就觉得头皮发麻。哈利习惯使用冷兵器，不意味着他不擅长用枪。熟练掌握每一种枪支特色对他们来说是入门级的必修课。给他任何一把非自组性的枪，哈利能在一分钟内蒙眼将它们拆卸并且重新组装。但问题在于他该如何存放这些武器。

他这辈子都忘不了上次他在清洗一把合金匕首的时候，西里斯忽然推门走进厨房。为了用正在做菜做掩饰，哈利还发现一个半小时前还拿来切断人脖子的武器切起牛肉来也相当干净利索，虽然当天晚上，那道红酒烩牛肉哈利一口没动，最后全进了西里斯的肚子。

但是枪就没法解释了。哈利觉得头疼，他下意识地用手将垂下来的头发挽到耳后，盯着一大批武器发愁。这些东西既不能塞进烤箱也不能藏进冰箱里，要是把子弹卸下来藏进后备箱的夹层倒是可以，但是他该怎么对西里斯解释他买了这么多空枪？他不怀疑他的丈夫就算不是个军事武器爱好者，身为男人的敏锐也不会让他对自己的枕边人买了几十种这样的小规模大杀伤性武器充耳不闻。

要是他表现的重口一点呢？告诉西里斯他觉得在床上一把塞进他屁股里的枪让他还觉得不够，他想多试几种找到喜欢的类型——不行。哈利摇头，果断的自我否定。依照西里斯的个性，哈利觉得他第二天会直接把D SR步狙买回来往他的屁股里塞，然后问他‘大不大’，‘爽不爽’，‘粗不粗’，‘叫爸爸’。

他的手指擦过冰冷的枪支。犹豫了片刻，最终，哈利还是无能为力地将一箱武器锁在了自己车的后备箱里。不过在此之前，他还是谨慎地将所有的子弹拆下来锁进夹层，自暴自弃地想到如果真的被西里斯发现，那么他就用那个重口的理由去搪塞。

做完这一切后，哈利拔出车钥匙。他推开门，下车，沿着车库直通楼梯朝自己和西里斯的家里走去。

&*&

西里斯醒来的时候，已经是晚上七点。

他躺在车库后那道门的密室的床上，睁开双眼时，感觉到鼻尖还漂浮着淡淡的火药味。西里斯搓了搓指腹，双手递到鼻尖下闻了闻。昨天要不是他一时冲动，用了新到手的勃朗宁机枪对那个大家伙开火的话，他也不用在车库里躲到现在了。

他伸手打开语音操作开关。“调出前三十分钟的监控录像，”中年男人抓过一个枕头垫在脑后，懒洋洋地打哈欠。面前墙壁上改造的八块相连液晶显示屏出现了三十分钟前哈利开着一辆黑色吉普进入院子的影像。西里斯观察了一会，确认今天一如往常，没有出现任何异常情况后伸了个懒腰。

然后他确定了一遍现在的时间，晚上七点。他可以再稍微磨蹭一会，洗个澡，等身上的火药味差不多散尽了就回家。或许提前到能给他的小男友一个惊喜。但是在此之前，他还有另一件事要做。

“接通内线电话。”

三声忙音过后，电话另一段传来了一个精疲力竭的声音：“喂？”

“唐克斯，”西里斯吹了个口哨，“怎么是你？你家的那头狼呢？”

“他为了给你留下的烂摊子擦屁股忙了整整一个通宵，一个小时前刚去睡。他还告诉我，除了西里斯·布莱克以外任何人的来电都可以接，并且可以立刻叫醒他。”唐克斯说道，“他对你怨念颇深，最近三天内应该不会接你的电话了。但是仅以我个人名义，我要对你说，酷啊，西里斯。居然直接在市中心用机枪轰炸了他们的一层商业区。昨天晚上相连的三个街区都拉了红色警报。”

“不说那个，”西里斯没心思寒暄，他单刀直入地问道：“下个月我要和哈利举办一场家庭聚会，你们俩能不能一起过来？以我的朋友夫妇的名义。”

电话那边传来的回应是响起了一阵噼里啪啦的声音。西里斯能想象到，按照卢平的习惯，他经常把所有联系人的资料都放在电话旁边，而初次替他接线的唐克斯肯定是因为惊慌失措弄乱了那些资料。上帝保佑，今晚莱姆斯醒来可又得加班了。

他耐心地等待了几分钟过后，唐克斯的尖叫声才终于从电话里传了出来：“谁？！我们吗？不！我的意思是，谁？！是你要办聚会吗？！今天不是四月傻瓜日，西里斯！”

“是我和哈利，邀请你们来聚会。”西里斯更正道。他想了想，又补充了一句，“哈利·波特，现在是哈利·布莱克。你见过他的，在婚礼上，我们俩进警局那一天。原因是因为哈利看起来像未成年，所以在开房的时候州警逮捕了我。那天你和卢平还去把我保释了出来呢。”

“哦——是他！记得记得记得，我当然记得。”唐克斯机关枪一样说了一连串的‘记得’，她从脑海深处调出三个月前自己第一次在警局外见到的那个茫然失措的男孩的脸，她还记得他长得很漂亮，高高瘦瘦，黑发白肤，那双忧郁内敛的绿眼睛沉静地看着她和匆匆赶去的莱姆斯。想到那个哈利让唐克斯没忍住自己的惊呼：“你们俩居然还没离婚？”

“尼法朵拉。”西里斯威胁地叫道，“你想让我用尼龙线缝上你的嘴吗？”

唐克斯瞬间噤声了。片刻后，她小心翼翼地问道：“你是为了哄你的新婚男友吗，西里斯？邀请我们一起去开场聚会？这可不像你会做的事。”

“我俩吵架了，”西里斯明显不想对这件事多谈。他烦躁地掀开烟盒，抽出一根雪茄，按在打火孔里点燃。：“出了点小问题。然后，我们觉得如果想要彻底融入对方的生活，还是应该对彼此的亲朋好友都有些了解。哈利不相信我一直孤身一人，我好不容易才说服他相信我的朋友真的很少，你和月亮脸过来就够了。”

电话另一侧的唐克斯沉默了一会儿，然后说道：“即使是出于国际人道主义援助，我也乐意去当这个挽救濒临破碎婚姻的救援兵，而且我绝对会拉上莱姆斯一起去的。时间，地点，西里斯？”

“下个月十六号，地点我再另外通知你们。”西里斯说完，不等对方回复，就果断挂断了电话。

&*&

当他从外面进入他们的别墅，穿过客厅，走进厨房的时候，不意外地，西里斯看到哈利已经站在那里忙碌了。通常来说，哈利的工作时间比起他来说不规律的多，但是规律的时候也很多，尤其是，在他减少活动的时候。

——毕竟，他的丈夫是位苏格兰场的警官顾问。年轻有为，前途无限。

他们俩是对奇妙的组合。有时候，西里斯会忍不住得意洋洋地想：他就和一位警官先生同住在一个屋檐下，对方或许以为他的身上只有机油，车漆，和铁扳手的味道，不知道自己每晚抚摸他的嘴唇和身体的手上沾满了无辜者的血。

这个想法让他觉得自己的裤裆有点发紧。当西里斯走近了一些，看清楚哈利正穿着一件他的衬衫，围着围裙站在洗手台旁打奶油的时候，他觉得自己的老二就快从裤子里跳出来了。

“西里斯？”哈利的耳朵其实在西里斯踏进厨房里的那一刻就捕捉到了他的脚步声。但是他故意等到对方已经走到了他的身后，才装作被吓了一跳似的转过身。西里斯已经站在了他的背后，他还穿着一件带着铆钉的黑色外套，当他弯下腰搂住哈利时，哈利还能感觉到他身上带着刚刚从外面回来的凉意。

他轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，但是西里斯没有放开他，反而将他抱的更紧了，而且将鼻子也埋进了他蓬松的头发里。

“你刚刚洗澡了。”西里斯嗅了一下，笃定地说。

“我觉得今天有点冷，就洗了个热水澡。”哈利说道。归根结底，他是担心自己摸过子弹的手上还残留着火药的气味。于是干脆洗了个澡，还用了平时好几倍的沐浴乳。西里斯‘嗯’了一声，他很喜欢哈利身上的味道，这个味道的沐浴乳还是他们俩一起去挑的，是和他身上一样的气味。

“你不好奇今晚吃什么吗？”被他抱的这么紧，哈利有些心虚地问道。

“我不用问，我能肯定你准备了我想吃的。”他的手掌撩开哈利围裙下的衬衫，开始不安分地在哈利的衬衫下的肌肤上游走。被西里斯抚摸过的地方像通了电似的涌起一阵酥麻，哈利忍不住发出一串轻喘，他将手里的奶油盆放下，在西里斯的怀里转过身，主动地将手臂缠绕在了他的脖颈上。

他仰起头吻他丈夫微凉的嘴唇。西里斯的嘴里带着雪茄的味道，他含吮着他的舌头，能感觉自己的舌尖也被烟味浸沁得发麻。哈利忍不住伸手去帮西里斯脱下外套，退去了碍事的衣服，他的手隔着他的贴身背心抚摸他的肌肉，男孩瘦削的手指擦过西里斯脖颈上挂着的银色项链，当他想要继续向下前进时，双手就被对方按住。

西里斯喜欢掌握绝对的主动权。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，他抬起头，视线撞进一双深灰色的双眼里。有时候，哈利也会忍不住怀疑西里斯的身份到底是不是像他告诉他的那样简单——一个落魄的，但是有几家自己的修车场的富二代。他也杀过不少有钱人了，可没一个人会有像他丈夫这样，拥有一双会在偶尔流露出来的，阴鸷又深邃的眼睛。

“听话，”西里斯低声地说，他将哈利的身体反转，推倒在洗手台上，身体紧跟着压了上去。“不要乱动，宝贝。”

当他叫他宝贝的时候，那声音里没有多少甜蜜的味道，反而充斥着一种即将忍耐到了极限的沙哑。哈利总是非常享受这个，知道西里斯被他逼到发狂会让他兴奋得颤抖不已。他尤其喜欢这种被从后面进攻的姿势，西里斯单手将他按在桌台上，弯下腰，像野兽一样嗅着他的脖颈，像是准备着强迫他与他交媾。而且哈利的颈后非常容易出汗，在那个位置擦的香水总是散发着格外热烈的气味，催人情动。

他的手指擦过哈利小腹下挺立的阴茎，感觉到对方的身体被他摸的发抖，他怀里抱着的年轻人神智不清地喘着气，扭动着弓起腰，像只发情的母猫一样热烈又主动地向他的身上贴：“西里斯……”

西里斯的手指揉捏着他的乳头，“我在为我自己准备晚饭，哈利。”他贴着他的耳朵，声音喑哑地说。

忽然，当他将鼻尖凑到哈利的耳根时，西里斯的鼻子敏感地抽动了一下。一种极其隐秘的，细微的气味袭击了他的鼻腔。那种味道他非常熟悉，下意识地，西里斯追踪着那个细微的气味向前拱着哈利，后者被他的动作猝不及防地紧紧顶到了料理台上。哈利没想到西里斯是在闻他，他只以为是自己的丈夫急色，年轻人大口地喘着气，他手指灵活迅速地剥掉自己的裤子，扯下内裤，用丰满紧致的臀肉去磨蹭西里斯的胯间。

这下连西里斯也没法分神去想其他。哈利的汗正越渗越多，他身上沐浴乳和肥皂的香气掩盖过了他耳后那点轻微的气息。西里斯配合地抓住他的两半臀肉向两侧撕开，露出中间深红色的狭长入口——一看就知道在刚刚洗澡时哈利已经操过了自己。当他将指节弯曲着深入的时候，还能感觉到里面的滑腻和潮气。

感觉到西里斯的手指插进了他的后穴抠挖内壁，哈利顺势被他仰面推倒在桌面上，双腿大张，容纳西里斯在他的腿间动作。他踩在地上的双腿本能地抬起来圈住西里斯的腰，双手紧紧抓住头顶上方放置调料瓶的架子。

当西里斯撤出手指，用自己的老二顶住那个不停抽搐着缩紧的穴口时，两个人都因为快感倒抽了一口气。不管进入多少次，就算西里斯总是在玩笑着说哈利·波特是被他的老二操熟了的婊子，每次插入他的时候他还是会因为哈利潮湿紧致的内里把持不住。与此同时，哈利也正在一声紧过一声的抽着气，他的肉穴像是湿热的沼泽一样将他团团围困，西里斯不得不用双手抓住了哈利凸起的胯骨，然后向前猛地推进，将一声尖叫从哈利的喉咙里撞了出来。

西里斯太清楚他的敏感点了，这一下顶的几乎要了哈利的命。他抓在西里斯肩膀上的双手猛地收紧，不管不顾自己的指甲是不是会在对方坚硬的肌肉上留下抓痕。哈利浑身通电般的颤抖，几乎因为这一下就要直接射出来。但是西里斯没有给他这个机会，在他察觉到他顶到了正确的位置以后，年长男人的脸上露出了一抹狡猾的微笑；他抓着哈利的腰臀，开始持续不懈地朝着他的深处猛顶。

“操！西里斯！Fuck-我不行！-我不行了！慢一点！慢一点！”哈利在肉体急促碰撞的水声中崩溃地大哭和尖叫，他的双腿紧紧夹住几乎压在他身上的西里斯，却像在催动着对方一下又一下更深地楔进他的身体里。

哈利感觉到眼前一阵阵地发黑，他浑身都在颤抖，而被他夹的紧紧的西里斯似乎也并不好过，他紧紧地抓着他，意识模糊间能听到他在咬牙切齿地叫他‘婊子’，‘妓女’，还有更多，更肮脏，更下流的词，伴随着他嘶哑低沉的声音，每一个音节都将这位大多数时间里冷静而优秀的杀手先生向巅峰推得更近一步。

最终，当他感觉到高潮到来的时候没有花费太久。哈利发着抖紧紧地拥着伏在他身上的西里斯，他的后穴急促地贪婪缩紧，拼命吮吸着捣入他里面的炽热的阴茎。他伴随着一声高亢而放荡的惊叫声射了出来，几乎同时，他也听到身上男人的低吼声，在下一刻感觉到西里斯将温暖的液体喷溅在了他的体内。

&*&

西里斯将他从一塌糊涂的桌台上抱了起来，用哈利刚刚被他扯下的内裤胡乱地擦了擦他屁股下面流淌了一片的淫水。哈利将脸埋在西里斯的脖颈里，他的体型对比起他的丈夫来说太瘦小了，即使是被对方这样悬空抱着，也不用担心给他增加什么负担。

“今晚你只能自己叫外卖了。”当西里斯抱着他穿过客厅的时候，哈利有气无力地趴在他肩膀上说。一次性爱，说实话，对他来说倒也没有耗费那么多体力。但是哈利不想带着一个酸痛的屁股在厨房里忙来忙去。

“披萨？很久没吃了。”西里斯不可置否，问道。

“帮我点一份热辣墨西哥。”

“你的屁股？”

“……那就夏威夷水果派。”

哈利败下阵来。西里斯将他抱到沙发上，抽了几张纸巾帮他擦干净射在里面的精液，哈利看着西里斯低下头时专注的表情，心里忽然一动。

“白天的时候，我邀请了我大部分朋友参加我们下个月的聚会，”哈利轻声地说。西里斯手上的动作停了下来，他抬起头看着哈利，对方的绿眼睛认真地看着他，眼里只有他的倒影，“他们和我说会来，虽然我不敢保证所有人都会到场，但是我的确想让你认识我的朋友们。”

“因为我们还要在一起生活很多，很多年。”西里斯直起身体吻了他的额头，哈利继续说道：“我承认我们俩的婚姻很仓促，但不是玩笑。你是认真的，我想让你知道我也是一样。”

“我也邀请了我能出席的朋友。”西里斯的吻滑到他的脸颊上，“你一直都知道我的想法，哈利。我不仅想进入你的身体，我还想进入到你的生活里。”

他俩心照不宣地笑出了声。不用过多的解释，他们又一次吻了吻彼此。仿佛几天前争吵过后短时间的冷战从来没存在过似的。西里斯将湿巾留给哈利，他准备打电话去订今晚他们的晚饭。在他离开前，他弯下腰，从侧面又亲了亲哈利的后颈。

“在这等我回来，嗯？”哈利没有拒绝西里斯亲昵地吻着他的耳垂，男人的鼻尖贴着他柔软的皮肤，再一次地，轻轻地，轻轻地抽了一下。他像是着迷地嗅着他耳后轻微的味道，伴随着流汗，没有其他的香味干扰，现在，那里的气味更浓郁了。

西里斯几乎是立刻能就辨认出来，那是火药的气味。同时他也很肯定，苏格兰场的警官顾问没有配枪权。

“我敢肯定，哈利，”西里斯的嘴唇离开哈利的耳垂，轻声地说，在哈利看不见的地方，他将手背到身后，手指腹轻轻地搓在一起，灰色的眼里闪过一抹火光，“我们下个月的那场邀请，对于所有人来说，会是一场非常，非常精彩的聚会。”

end


End file.
